


The tiny disaster

by Noffermans



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Mess, Yelling, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noffermans/pseuds/Noffermans
Summary: Germany comes home after a long day to find the living room in a mess, what would be the cause of it





	The tiny disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Names  
> Germany = Ludwig / Luddy  
> 2p Germany = Lutz  
> Feedback is always welcome :)   
> Hope you all enjoy

He closed the door behind himself, putting his keys away and hanging his coat on the rack. He was about to take an hour break then finish the last of his work. Then he heard a loud crash 

“Shit.."

"no don’t..."

"GET DOWN!"

"...shit...Owww “

That was Lutz’s voice he quickly walked over to the doorway of the living room only to freeze in place. 

There was water everywhere, also bubbles, cushions ripped, and torn, mud on the couch and ground. And Lutz was laying face first on the ground, something wrapped around his legs as he slowly got up. 

 

I rubbed my face as I got up I had landed pretty hard. Okay, where is he...

“LUTZ WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!” 

I quickly turned around “O-oh...Hey Luddy...back early? “

I said with a slightly awkward wave. His face was an angry red….not good

“I can’t leave you ALONE for even a SECOND can I? Do you think it’s fun for me to clean all of this up!”

He was obviously stressed...just my luck 

“I-i was - “  i tried when he cut me off.

“NO! I don’t wanna hear it” 

I flinched

“Please...just..let me..” 

“I said no..why aren’t you jus-”

A bark sounded 

 

The bark made me pause in my yelling as Lutz quickly went to where the sound came from “How did you…?”

He stood beside the cabinet we kept our special occasion dishes with a look of bewilderment and confusion on his face. He crouched down and stuck his arm between the cabinet and the wall pulling out.

“I..is that a puppy? “  

Lutz held the golden puppy against his chest, and looked up slightly guilty.

“Yes..? “ 

He sighed, the mess made sense now, it was probably the dog, it was half covered in mud and water, and sud...it seemed lutz attempted to wash it..and it got out. He started rubbing his neck, he felt kind of bad for yelling now. 

“Where did it come from?”

Lutz stood up with the puppy in his arms

“I found him in the garden… he seemed to have dug a hole beneath the fence and crawled through..i don’t see a collar, i thought, you know give him a bath, then bring him to the vet...but..” He looked around sheepishly

“Let me guess...he escaped”

“Yeah...sorry about the mess..i promise to help clean up later” 

he said as he stared at in mud covered golden puppy in his arms

 

The puppy tried to jump out of my arms again 

“Oh no, you don’t…” I grabbed him by his middle and made him look at me 

“You do not go running off again, you hear me mister “ I glared at him, but couldn’t do it for long, the big brown puppy eyes he was giving me melting me down, so I nuzzled his nose. 

“I know baths are annoying, but we gotta get that mud out of your beautiful fur okay”

He let out a short bark. 

“Can..can i help in some way…” 

I looked up to see Luddy looking at me, I smiled at him “Well of course you can help!”

I smiled as I walked towards the bathroom, maybe, if the dog didn’t belong to someone...I could convince Ludwig that we could keep it


End file.
